


Just Keep Breathing

by bandsandfoodidk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsandfoodidk/pseuds/bandsandfoodidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody had expected what was to come. They didn't have the slightest of clues what was happening to the world they had known. A sudden disease had broken out. It was subtle and deadly. It spread quickly. Will the love developing between two couples last? Or will they die off with the rest, becoming one of the new world without a knowing of anything but their desire of human flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _Harry_

 

  “If you sigh one more time Styles I might just show you a new place to shove that night stick.” 

 

  Officer Harold Styles rolled his smoldering gaze towards his partner in aggravation as they both sat in a parked car in the middle of the scorching Floridian heat. Normally, he would have retorted with something witty, and smart, but today was just not the day for absurdity. Being stuck in a squad car, with black leather seats of course, while the thermometer on the dash read 101 was enough to annoy anyone, and Harry was definitely not in the mood for jokes.

 

   He sat, his long legs stretched as far as they would go in the cramped space, with a bottle of water resting between his knees as he tried to get comfortable. It was days like today in which he seriously mused over his career choice. Perhaps he would have been better off staying at that bakery; at least there would have been air conditioning. He had even given up trying to look professional, and had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his uniform. The sweat was visibly rolling down his chest, making his skin glisten in the sunlight that even streamed through the tinted windows. 

 

  To further annoy his partner, Dan, he sighed again loudly, and slumped his chin into his palm as his gaze returned to the window. 

 

  “Sorry.” He mumbled, his accent thick and coarse from not having spoken in so long. “I didn’t know it was going to be so boring.” 

 

  Dan, who was an older man, mid 40’s Harry could only assume, laughed, and shook his graying hair away from his sweating forehead. 

  

  “Well, not everything is like it is in the movies.” 

 

  Harry sighed again, and pouted his lip out wondering when something exhilarating would finally happen. 

  

  This was only his second time being in action, and so far it was nothing like he thought it would be. Where was all the drug lords, and the explosions, and thrilling car chases? He hadn’t even been able to take the gun at his side off of the safety, and that annoyed him the most. 

 

  He thought that being a police officer would put some sort of excitement back into his life. 

Surely this wasn’t all there was to it. 

 

  As if answering his unsaid prayers, the radio crackled softly, and Dan leaned up to turn it up. “All units needed for an 11-60 on Duke Blvd.” 

 

  The voice spoke, urgently, and Dan was quick to turn the key in the ignition. He grinned over at Harry who was leaning up in his seat, trying his hardest to remember what an 11-60 was. 

 

“Well, kid, looks like you got your wish.”  

 


	2. Chapter Two

> _Carter_

 

 

  My mother's barely audible sniffles  were the only noise heard as my father stopped the car. Glancing over, and grin made its way onto my face. This was it. I was officially in college. 

 

  I squealed a bit and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I pressed the lock button a couple of times before jiggling the door handle. I groaned in frustration as my father got out and slammed his door purposely, laughing.

 

  The sudden realization clicked. Child lock was on and I couldn't open the door by myself. I guess my father had assumed I figured it out judging by his booming laughter. I turned my head to the other side looking at my mother with pleading eyes. Her tear streaked face was replaced by a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. I sighed as loud as possible and slumped down in my seat. 

   

 All of the windows are rolled up and the heat was finally settling in. I banged on the window a couple of times and my father chuckled again. He reluctantly opened my door. While I climbed out I shot him a quick glare and fixed my shirt.

 

  "Oh come on sweetie, it was just a joke!" My mothers hoarse voice spoke out.

I switched my glare to her before replying.

 

  "I could have died in there!" Okay, so I  may have been over exaggerating a bit but it wasn't my fault. It was kind of fun to watch my parents facial expressions change about four different times before their eyes settled on me. 

 

  "Alright might as well get this started" my dad said glumly. His once goofy playful self was now replaced with a serious kind of sad self as we walked up to the large buildings.

 

  We were guided to a different building I'm guessing was an auditorium. It was absolutely massive. There was quite a bit of new  people already in there. I walked in slowly and found a seat near the exit. There's no way in hell I'm going to get caught up in this mess.

The noisy room had finally quieted down as a short stubby man waddled out onto the stage, microphone in hand.

 

  "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Oldknowe University!" 

Hoots and hollers were spread about the audience, some were even whistling. I rolled my eyes and grinned a bit. I'm way too excited for this. 

   

  The stubby man continued on for a while explaining certain things for us to do and not to do. Not later after orientation was over and we were heading to a different building to get our dorms. I was one of the firsts to get out considering the fact I sat right next to the exit, therefore I was first in line for my dorm. 

 

  I literally skipped up in line until it was my turn. The lady seemed to be mid 40's I would have assumed and wore too much vibrant makeup that was magnified from the thick rimmed glasses resting on her nose. 

 

  "You'll be with sharing a dorm with someone who's been here a year or two. She's been informed of your arrival." The lady whose name is still unknown handed me a blue key card that was labeled Block C room 23. 

 

  Now if I could only find it. I searched around building to building eventually stumbling into someone mindlessly. 

"I'm so sorry!" The short brunette shouted. I winced at her loudness, and nodded in assurance.

 

  "I should be the one apologizing really." I gave a short chuckle. 

"Well I'm in a hurry so I'll see you around?" She yelled before quickly running off.  I mumbled an incoherent 'sure' before continuing on my search. 

 

  After about ten more minute of walking I finally found it. I whipped out my phone from my back pocket and texted my mom tell them how to get here and to bring my luggage. 

 

  After hitting send I laughed to myself, They have to carry all of my stuff.. Well that's what they get for locking me in the car.

 

  It felt like hours had passed before they got there but it was merely a matter of minutes. I stood infront of my dorm door as tears gathered in both of my parents eyes. 

 

  "My baby girl is growing up on me" my father's voice was hoarse from the sobs he was holding in. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest sniffling a bit.

 

  "It's not a big deal dad. I'm always going to be your baby girl." My mothers arms soon wrapped around both of us and joined in. Her sobs echoing through out the hallway. 

 

  We stayed like that a bit before continuing on into the room. It was empty so  my roommate must be out.

Half of the room was decorated as pleased, a few band posters hang here and there along with an Adventure Time one, I giggled as I admired my roommates childlike creativity. After unpacking everything my parents sob fest had ended and they kissed me goodbye after promising to call as much as they could. I nodded and walked them out.

 

   Once in the car they waved and blew kisses once more before pulling off. I smirked as I headed back to the dorm. I was finally a college kid and I was damn sure excited. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

> _ Clementine _

 

  After living in a room all alone for nearly her entire college life, Clementine couldn’t say that she was too particularly thrilled when the RA of her building informed her that an incoming freshman would be her brand new roommate. She had grown accustomed to having all the space to herself, and she was a little embarrassed to say that it wasn’t exactly the cleanest room. 

 

  As she walked in, she frowned at the sight in front of her. Clothes strewn in every direction, and dishes basically piled to the ceiling. After rushing around for a few minutes, however, she managed to find her laundry basket, and basically threw everything into it. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. Besides the new girl would just have to get used to it; if she didn’t like it then she could clean. 

 

  With a sigh, she flopped down onto her soft twin sized bed, and pulled the phone from the pocket in her jeans. It was still a little early for the freshman to even be finished with orientation, and the courtyard would probably still be packed. 

 

  But then again there were free cookies and juice. 

 

  At the thought of free food, Clementine grabbed her purse, threw it over her shoulder, and straightened her hair, before she walked out of the room. 

 

  People were rushing around the small hallway of the two story building in which her room resided, and most looked panicked and frustrated. Parents trailing behind their children, some eager to get rid of them, while other’s looked as though they’d never see them again. 

 

  Clementine smirked, remembering her first day at college, and thanking God that she would never have to go through it ever again. It was such an embarrassment when her grandma got caught smoking pot with some of the guys up on the second floor. She shuddered at the memory; people still talked about it after 2 years. 

 

  Finally, after shoving her way through the crowds, she made it towards the front hall which, like she had hoped, still had tables full of gallons of various juices and sweets. 

 

  She marched over, grabbing her plate, and piling extra sugar cookies, and a handful of Chex mix onto the plate that she had already deemed too small. 

 

  “You’re going to get fat you know!”

 

  “Don’t you mean more fat?”

 

  Ignoring the words that came from her friend’s mouth, Clementine continued to stock up on sweets. She glanced up at Kellin, noticing that he was doing the same thing, and rolled her eyes slowly.  

 

  “I thought you were at the library?” She stuck a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth, munching on it slowly, and finally deciding that her plate was full enough. 

 

  “I couldn’t miss all the excitement!” He gushed, staring around at all of the unsuspecting girls that didn’t know what they were in for. 

 

  “You just want to see my new roommate.”

 

  “That too.” He followed her outside, where it was warm, and there didn’t seem to be as many people. “I bet she’s hot.” 

 

  “Don’t even think about it Kellin.” Clementine stared at him sternly. “I won’t be responsible for you destroying some poor girl. Again.” 

“Hey, I’ll be nice!” 

 

  They both sat down on a bench that overlooked their building, and ate their cookies in silence. It was such a warm day, and neither were looking forward to the fact that was school was starting in a couple of days. The summer had gone by way too fast. 

 

  A few more minutes passed, and Clementine sighed, knowing that she would have to get back to her room to introduce herself to her new buddy. She wiped her hands off on her pants, surprised by how many crumbs had accumulated on her chest, and stood up to shake herself off.

  

  “Listen, I’ll text you later. I don’t want you to scare her.” She said to Kellin, whose mouth fell open in surprise. 

 

“Oh come on-“

 

  Clementine ducked behind a group of people to avoid her friend, and finally made it back to the building. ‘I really hope this girl isn’t some sort of freak.’ She thought grimly, as she placed her hand on the knob to her door.

  

  When she pushed it open she was relieved to find a rather normal looking girl, standing on her bed, and hanging a poster above the frame. She turned around quickly, obviously surprised by the intrusion, and she could have sworn she heard her squeak.

 

  “Um, hi.” Clem tried not to laugh, and she closed the door with her foot. “I’m Clementine.” 

 

  The girl climbed down from the bed, and awkwardly walked over. She took the outstretched hand with a small, and shy smile. “Carter.”

Carter seemed a little nervous, and being as socially awkward as Clementine was, she didn’t exactly know what to say to even make her feel any better. She stared around at all of the new items that had been added her room. 

 

  “So, um, sorry about the mess. I’ve been living alone for like 2 years.” She laughed, mostly to herself, but got a small giggle out of the younger girl.

“It’s cool. I’m actually really messy too.” 

 

  So that was a relief. At least she wasn’t going to throw a hissy fit over some dirty clothes and dishes. Maybe this girl wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

> _Harry_

 

  Harry rolled his shoulders, inhaling the steam that came off of the water that cascaded onto his weathered body. He closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers over his face taking in the warmth for a few seconds, before finally shutting the water off, and pulling the curtain away. He stepped out onto the cold floor, grasping for a soft towel that hung on a rack next to the tub. 

 

  His entire body was still throbbing, despite the fact that he had spent the better half of an hour standing underneath the water in his shower. 

He sighed, bringing the towel to his curls, and ruffling it softly, before lying it on the sink in front of him. 

He placed his palms flat against the surface of the counter, and clenched his bloodshot eyes shut again. 

 

  They said it would get better, but how? He could still see her body, so pale from the loss of blood, and her eyes wide open in fear. She was so young; too young to have her life so brutally ripped away. 

 

  Her mother had sobbed, and screamed, and the sound of her voice still racked his brain. This had been no ordinary murder though. This little girl, had been devoured. When they found her body, her intestines were trailing nearly a foot away from her fragile little body, and her legs were twisted at such an awkward angle. 

  

  There were gashes, teeth marks, all over her body, skin had been ripped away from the bone, and was nowhere to be found. It was as though someone had…eaten her. 

 

  Harry shook his head, rushing over to his toilet, and emptying the rest of his stomach that hadn’t been emptied previously. He grimaced at the acid that came from his throat, and coughed up as much as he could.

 

  This was definitely not what he was expecting to happen today. 

 

  And the worst part of it was, he couldn’t do anything about it. He was just as shocked, and torn up as the mother of the poor child. He stood there, his body shaking with fear, and nearly had to be pulled away from the scene. 

 

  It was pathetic, and he was ashamed, but even his partner had admitted that it was something he had never seen before in his life. 

 

  The autopsy would tell them just what, or who, had done such an odious crime. After a moment, he pulled himself up, wiping his mouth on the towel, and then dropping it into the corner of his room. He knew he was going to have to be strong, because this was his job now, and this wouldn’t be the first time he would see a murder.

 

  But it was so unreal. 

 

  He walked back over to the mirror, wiping away the fog, and stared at himself with disdain. His curls were still dripping with water, and sent little drops onto his body. His eyes were swollen, and red, and his body was covered in cold chills. 

 

  His fingers were shaking, but he managed to rake them through his hair pushing it back onto his head. He pulled on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black sweat pants, before he walked out of the bathroom. 

 

  Dinner was definitely out of the question, but his bed was calling to him. He entered his bedroom, feeling safer at the familiarity, and crawled into his duvet, curling it around him. He hid his face, and closed his eyes again, taking in the silence, but the only thing that he could see was a bloodless face, and frozen gray eyes. 


End file.
